


Назначение

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Та-дам, входит рядовая Васкез, все остальные выходят. Как добиться перевода в минимальные сроки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Назначение

Несмотря на глобальную компьютеризацию, извещения из штабного отдела кадров до сих пор рассылались по старинке, в пластиковых конвертах мерзкого сиреневого оттенка. Украшенных голографической эмблемой Шестой отдельной бригады и логотипом «Уэйланд-Ютани». С красным квадратиком дактилоскопической идентификации, заботливо снабженным инструкцией для вояк, отличающихся пониженным IQ: «Приложите большой палец к квадрату и дождитесь автоматического вскрытия конверта».  
Конверт впихнули в щель между дверцей и стенкой шкафчика. Теоретически между закрытой на магнитный замок дверцей и стенкой не оставалось миллиметра свободного пространства, однако вестовые ОК невесть каким образом умудрялись заталкивать послания в эту несуществующую щель. Ходили слухи, якобы они используют при этом практику развертывания трехмерного пространства – возможность которой была доказана лишь теоретически. В прозрачном окошке конверта чернел адрес: «Внутренняя служба отдела кадров 6 ОБ – рядовому Дж. Васкез».  
Упомянутый рядовой Васкез в бессчетный раз напомнил себе, что бессмысленно рвать конверт, ибо пластик и бюрократия устоят даже перед напором разъяренного и накачанного энергетиками по самое не могу десантника. Дождался еле слышного щелчка, выдернул листок с извещением и, смакуя каждое слово, прочел:  
\- «Рассмотрев ваши ходатайства от 7\02\80 и 10\02\80 о переводе во взвод Дельта-18 третьего батальона на вакантное место рядового Гольдман, отдел кадров Шестой бригады счел данный перевод нецелесообразным и несвоевременным. Штаб-сержант П. Петтлер.  
P.S. Рекомендуем вам оставаться на прежнем месте службы и впредь не беспокоить ОК своими настойчивыми требованиями».  
Последняя строчка была приписана от руки.  
\- Черт-черт-черт!  
Рядовому Васкез хотелось выругаться так, чтобы лиловый пластик почернел и задымился, отдел кадров бригады накрыло локальным ядерным взрывом, а штаб-сержант П. Петтлер вылетел в открытый космос вместе со своим навороченным ноутбуком, но без скафандра. Однако рядовой Васкез также помнила о круглосуточно бдящих камерах слежения и полученных ею выговорах за злоупотребление неуставной лексикой – последний из которых угрожающе нависал над ее головой и еще не был смыт потом и кровью на тренировочной площадке.  
\- Черт! Чтоб вас всех!..  
А она так надеялась. Они все надеялись, весь их взвод Бета-18, с того самого дня, когда смутные слухи о рейде на LV-426 приобрели точную и несомненную определенность. Когда в казармах десанта стало известно все – от наименования и класса корабля, готовящегося к вылету, до фамилий руководителей операции. Неясным оставалось только одно: какому из взводов повезет, кто вернется героем – с правом на пожизненное обеспечение от щедрот Компании, наградами и славой.  
Выбор начальства пал на Дельту-18.  
Шесть ярусов казарм орбитальной станции «Гэтевэй» скорбно взвыли, завидуя счастливчикам.  
Васкез молча ушла тягать штангу на тренажерах. Попутно размышляя о своих шансах оказаться в рейде. Вместе с рядовым Дрейком и капралом Ферро – эти гады, сволочи, мерзавцы распоследние, двое ее лучших друзей, служили именно в Дельте, расквартированной ярусом выше. По всему выходило, шансы рядового Васкез невелики. Невзирая на идеальные прохождения огневой дистанции и не раз отмеченные успехи в военной подготовке. Но таких как Васкез, желающих совершить прогулку к Ахерону – целая бригада. Три с половиной тысячи тренированных и накачанных лбов, без труда пробивающих армированную кевларом бетонную стену. И одна-единственная рядовая Васкез, которой очень, очень надо увидеть свою фамилию внесенной в список отправляющихся в рейд к внезапно замолчавшей LV-426.  
\- Васкез. Послушай меня. Для начала – хорош гнать волну, - заявила пилот Ферро, для узкого круга друзей – Этт, сидя на подоконнике курилки рядового состава и напрочь игнорируя плакат с настойчивым призывом не стряхивать пепел на пол и выбрасывать окурки только в урну. – Угрозы взорвать нах отдел кадров тебе не помогут. Они делают свою работу, ты – свою. Твоя задача – стать той неуловимой песчинкой, что просквозит между их жерновов. Досаждай системе, пока та не сдастся твоей настойчивости.  
По мнению Васкез, Колетт Ферро, подобно большинству пилотов, обожала умничать не по делу, демонстрируя налево и направо свой блестящий интеллект. За полным отсутствием сисек, как однажды заметил Дрейк – после чего огреб от разгневанной Этт порцию добротных пинков. Однако сейчас Васкез настоятельно требовалась дружеская помощь. Только поэтому она не посоветовала Ферро запихнуть горящую сигарету себе в зад, а осведомилась:  
\- Ну?  
\- Турели гну. Беги и строчи ходатайство о переводе. С перечислением всех твоих поощрений и благодарностей, - посоветовала Этт. – Если кадровики не прочухали ситуацию и их не завалили мешками слезных просьб срочно-срочно-вот прям щаз перевести в Дельту, проскочишь. И будет тебе большое спецназовское счастье – мерзнуть в криокамере, а потом с боевым кличем вышибать двери, до усрачки пугая мирных колонистов. Ты, Васкез, на всю голову чокнутая. Впрочем, - она задумалась, в очередной раз сбросив пепел себе под ноги, - я тоже. Иначе что бы я здесь делала? Выжигала мозги во имя процветания Компании и плодила детишек?  
\- Нах детишек, - убежденно высказалась Васкез. – Думаешь, поможет? У вас во взводе полный комплект. На кой ляд вам еще один стрелок?  
\- В пару к Дрейку, - Этт многозначительно закатила глаза.  
\- А как же Гольдман?  
\- Их боевое взаимодействие до сих пор оставляет желать лучшего, - казенным тоном изрекла Ферро. Подумала и вполголоса добавила: - С тобой было бы надежнее. Это не только мое мнение, все наши во взводе так думают. Кстати, вот тебе последние свежие новости. Угадай, кого поставили руководить операцией? Гормана.  
\- Что за хрен с бугра? – удивилась Васкез. – Первый раз слышу. Вроде ж точно говорили – летит лейтенант Ковальски. Ему до выхода в отставку всего ничего, а дело свое он знает туго. Самый низкий процент потерь в бою, и вообще Ковальски мужик стоящий…  
\- Зато у Гормана папаша заседает в совете директоров У-Ю и ручкается с мистером Уэйландом, - злорадно сообщила Этт. – Просекаешь, что к чему? Выплюнь сигарету и марш упрашивать зануд из кадрового быть добренькими и перекинуть тебя к нам, дублером Гольдман. До вылета две недели, Васкез. Время коротко, подруга, время чертовски коротко. Никто нам не поможет, кроме нас самих.  
Первое ходатайство Васкез вернулось с категорическим отказом. Рядовая Васкез в кровь разбила кулаки на тренировке и засела за написание следующего. Она мрачно и целеустремленно молотила по клавиатуре, когда заморгал сигнал внутренней почты. В ящике возникла записка от Этт. О том, что рядовой первого класса Гольдман во время учебного прохождения огневого рубежа попала под лучевой разряд. В данный миг Гольдман валяется на больничной койке с наполовину отстреленной рукой – что, как ты понимаешь, Васкез, несколько препятствует ее участию в рейде. Немедля строчи кадровикам, бестолочь!  
Васкез поскребла коротко стриженный затылок под красной банданой и решила, что не стоит ей лишний раз задумываться над вопросом: каким образом опытный стрелок умудрился влететь в сектор обстрела? А также над тем, замешаны ли в инциденте пилот Ферро и рядовой Дрейк. Гольдман через пару месяцев вернется в строй, а ее место во взводе Дельта пока свободно. Отчего бы рядовому Васкез не заменить товарища?  
Она снова написала в ОК – и теперь в ее руках был сиреневый конверт с рекомендацией сидеть на месте и не высовываться.  
\- Сержант, разрешите обратиться! – Васкез торопливо затолкала злосчастный конверт в задний карман, бросила ладонь к виску.  
\- Васкез?  
\- Прошу разрешения отлучится. Цель - посещение отдела кадров бригады!  
\- К перекличке чтоб была на месте, - сержант Хатако, удачи ему в бою, не стал тратить времени на подробное выяснение того, что рядовая Васкез позабыла в отделе кадров.  
\- Будет исполнено, сержант!  
«Руки-ноги поотрываю и повыткаю в обратном порядке, - лифт бесшумно плыл между этажами, за бронированными стеклами мелькали длинные решетчатые фермы станции и гирлянды огоньков жилых блоков. – А Петтлера лично кастрирую. Канцелярскими ножницами. Они должны, должны дать мне перевод. Или я там выжгу все до основания. Пусть выгоняют. Я не пропаду, зато эти штабные крысы надолго меня запомнят», - пластиковая панель смутно отразила ее улыбку, поразительно похожую на дружелюбный оскал акулы.  
Отдел кадров Шестой бригады занимал целый сектор – бесконечные ряды дверей с наименованиями подразделений и фамилиями окопавшихся в надежных убежищах дармоедов, способных только нажимать кнопки и ныть по поводу перерасхода отпущенных средств.  
Свое боевое взаимодействие с чиновной братией Васкез начала с того, что от души наорала на осмелившуюся встать у нее на пути секретаршу – блондинистую девицу с тупым коровьим взглядом и шевронами специалиста-администратора. До глубины души потрясенная общением с живым десантником девица начала заикаться – и сквозь ее заикание Васкез с трудом разобрала: штаб-сержант П. Петтлер находится в кабинете 358-2, приемные часы уже закончились, записать вас на завтрашний день?  
\- Запиши себе – купить на распродаже запасные мозги, - посоветовала Васкез и замаршировала по коридору, гордо не обращая внимания на испуганные рожи за прозрачными перегородками. Ей стало глубоко наплевать, чем может закончиться ее визит в логово чинуш и какие последствия ей грозят. Она твердо решила разнести тут все вдребезги пополам, если ей не дадут перевода. Жаль только, что здешние двери нельзя открывать пинком – они тяжело откатываются по направляющим. А так бы появление рядового Васкез сопровождалось необходимым, как говорит Ферро, сценическим эффектом.  
Нужная дверь сама торопливо отъехала в сторону. Васкез шагнула через высокий комингс, бросила взгляд по сторонам. Стандартный мобиль-кабинет, легко преображается в больничную палату, жилое помещение, часть штаб-квартиры и что угодно. Матовые стеклянные выгородки, легкие передвижные столы и шкафы, забитые прильнувшими друг к другу папками. Три девицы за столами – клоны секретарши из коридора, только окрашены в разные колера.  
И штаб-сержант П. Петтлер собственной персоной. Сержант оказался лет на десять постарше Васкез, килограммов на тридцать потяжелее, с модной прической «Взрыв сверхновой в оранжевых тонах» и взглядом, напоминающим прицельную сетку орудия крупного калибра.  
И еще штаб-сержант была очевидной и несомненной женщиной. Весьма крупных форм, плотно и надежно восседавшей в кресле на колесиках – кресле, явно подогнанном дизайнерами под ее нестандартную фигуру. Штаб-сержант взирала на разъяренного пулеметчика взвода Бета-18 без малейшего испуга в прищуренных серых глазах, но с откровенным ехидством.  
\- Девочки, прогуляйтесь в столовую, - рокочуще распорядилась П. Петтлер. – На обратном пути загляните в финансовый отдел, напомните им, что они вечность назад должны были сдать нам отчеты за квартал. Полчаса вам на всё про всё, а вы – садитесь.  
Васкез козырнула и села. Девицы скрылись за дверями, опасливо косясь на свое начальство и незваную посетительницу. Оказавшись в коридоре они, как предположила Васкез, со всех ног бросились за охраной.  
\- Васкез, Дж. М., взвод Бета-18, рядовая, специализация – оператор тяжелого стрелкового орудия индивидуального пользования, дополнительная специализация – снайпер. Трижды рекомендовалась лейтенантом взвода на предоставление очередного звания, отказано за систематическим нарушением служебной дисциплины, - штаб-сержант ни разу не взглянула на экран ноута, где, вне всякого сомнения, красовалось дело рядовой Васкез. – Характеризуется как натура вспыльчивая и агрессивная, склонная осуждать приказы вышестоящего начальства и действовать вопреки им.  
\- Не было этого… мэм, - уже без прежней уверенности заявила Васкез.  
\- Также здесь указано, что вы стремитесь к самосовершенствованию, инициативны, предприимчивы, настойчивы в достижении поставленных целей, надежны в бою и преданы своим друзьям – которых у вас немного, - сержант Петтлер сделала вид, что слова Васкез не достигли ее слуха. – В данный миг вы осаждаете наше ведомство назойливыми просьбами перевести вас во взвод Дельта – который, как уже известно всем и каждому, вскоре совершит рейд к колонии «Надежда Хадли» на LV-426, она же Ахерон. Спрашивается, с какой стати нам отправлять в рейд агрессивную скандалистку, обладающую самым длинным списком взысканий во всей бригаде и понятия не имеющую о дисциплине и ответственности?  
\- Зато я стреляю лучше всех, - буркнула Васкез.  
\- Этот факт вы на днях успешно продемонстрировали в рекреационной зоне, открыв стрельбу в помещении ресторана «Двойная звезда», а также оказав сопротивление вначале представителям гражданской, а затем военной полиции, - штаб-сержант щелкнула по клавишам. – В возникшей потасовке, как указано в протоколе, участвовали вы, а также рядовые Фрост, Дрейк и Хадсон, плюс капрал Ферро, воспрепятствовавшая вашему намерению разгромить помещение ресторана. И с таким послужным списком вы еще на что-то рассчитываете?  
\- Я… - заикнулась Васкез.  
\- Вам, рядовая, надо судьбу благодарить за то, что дело не дошло до судебного разбирательства. Гражданской полиции, видите ли, не хотелось выносить на свет факт того, что рядовая десантной бригады в одиночку справилась с тремя копами.  
\- Четырьмя, - Васкез никогда не страдала излишней скромностью.  
\- У вас еще достало нахальства гордиться своим безобразным поступком? – рявкнула П. Петтлер.  
\- Простите, мэм. Сознаю, раскаиваюсь, сожалею, готова искупить! – Васкез вскочила с жалобно взвизгнувшего стула, постаравшись выкроить самое туповато-солдафонское выражение лица, на которое она была способна.  
\- Не придуривайтесь, - махнула рукой штаб-сержант. – Лучше постарайтесь объяснить мне такую загадочную вещь… Как получилось, что утром рядовая Гольдман, чья опытность не подлежит сомнению, совершает на полигоне дурацкую ошибку, свойственную только новичкам – и оказывается в клинике, а ровно через два часа на моем столе возникает ваш рапорт с очередной просьбой о переводе, а следом в кабинет врываетесь вы собственной персоной?  
\- Совпадение? – предположила Васкез.  
\- В подобные совпадения я перестала верить, еще будучи наивной школьницей, - отрезала П. Петтлер. – Отчего-то меня совершенно не удивил факт того, что единственным свидетелем инцидента с Гольдман оказался рядовой Дрейк, а вас?  
\- Они же напарники, - Васкез надеялась, что удивление в ее голосе прозвучало достаточно искренне. – При прохождении полосы была ее очередь идти первой, а его – прикрывать…  
\- И то, что Дрейк является вашим… э-э… близким другом – это не имеет совершенно никакого отношения к происшедшему? – хмыкнула штаб-сержант.  
\- Не малейшего! – обозлилась Васкез. – Устав не запрещает военнослужащим вступать в близкие отношения – если это не мешает их служебным обязанностям! Мы ничего не нарушали, и никогда не…  
\- Уймитесь, Васкез, - осадила ее чиновница.  
\- Простите, мэм, - в очередной раз буркнула Васкез. П. Петтлер больше не буравила ее взглядом, отвернувшись к экрану компьютера, на котором мелькали какие-то таблицы и сведения. Васкез молчала – уж чего, а молчать она всегда умела.  
\- Вам так необходимо получить это назначение? – не громогласно, но на удивление спокойно и тихо осведомилась штаб-сержант. Васкез уныло кивнула. Все замыслы с треском отправлялись к межгалактическим чертям. «Сулако» улетит, Этт и Дрейк улетят, а она останется куковать на «Гэтевэй» вместе с прочими неудачниками. – Знаете, Алиса… в смысле, рядовая Гольдман тоже мечтала об этом рейде. Только о нем и говорила. Не так часто удается совершить путешествие за счет Компании в какой-то из осваиваемых миров. Так что я понимаю ее… и вас.  
«П. Петтлер знакома с Гольдман, - автоматически зафиксировала Васкез. – Близко знакома. Хм. И еще раз хм. Мужиков на станции не хватает, что ли? Я уже сколько знаю Этт, но мне бы в голову не пришло… да ладно, не ври, приходило. Сколько раз. Особенно когда она напивалась в «Звезде» и начинала хихикать, как девчонка. Но как пришло, так и ушло. У меня есть Дрейк. А у нее кто? Гольдман, эта стерва с языком как бритва?»  
\- Думаю, вам прекрасно известно – за все в этом мире приходится платить, - тем же спокойно-равнодушным тоном продолжила П. Петтлер. – Армия вытащила вас из тюрьмы, Васкез – и вы платите армии своей верностью и преданностью. Вы хотите попасть в рейд – чем вы готовы заплатить за исполнение своего желания?  
\- Э-э… - теперь Васкез уже не требовалось изображать растерянность. – Я… я могу выполнить любое выше поручение. Могу убить – никто не узнает, что я это сделала. Могу разузнать почти все, что держится в секрете. Могу…  
\- Можете придти завтра вечером во «Вспышку», - хмыкнула штаб-сержант. – Уверена, у вас окажется вечер, свободный от дежурств, а сержант Хатако не станет фиксировать вашу отлучку.  
\- Рядовых к «Вспышке» и близко не подпускают, - машинально напомнила Васкез. – Дресс-код, заведение только для офицерского состава и все такое…  
\- Вас – пустят, - быстрое перещелкивание клавиш. – И еще, рядовая Васкез. На эту встречу вы придете в платье.  
\- Что?!  
\- В платье, - внятно повторила П. Петтлер, ледяным взглядом вынуждая Васкез сесть на место. – Но не в том, которое вам одолжат подруги, такие же солдафонки, как вы. И не в тряпке, купленной в первой попавшейся на глаза лавке подержанных вещей. В модном платье. Которое будет вам к лицу. Кстати, своим лицом, волосами и руками вы тоже займетесь – как только выйдете отсюда. Вы будете выглядеть как женщина, а не как солдат с передовой.  
\- Я лучше застрелюсь, - честно и откровенно заявила Васкез.  
\- В этом случае ваша семья лишится положенной им пенсии, а репутация вашего взвода будет надолго опозорена, - отпарировала штаб-сержант. – Я как-то не поняла, вы хотите на Ахерон или нет?  
\- Да! – рявкнула Васкез.  
\- Свободны, рядовая. Вас с нетерпением ожидает косметический салон. Рекомендую «Звездную пыль». Расходы – за ваш счет. Вам все понятно?  
\- Да, мэм!  
\- Кстати, на будущее. Меня зовут Памела, - улыбнулась штаб-сержант П. Петтлер. - Васкез, во всех ваших бумагах проставлены только инициалы – а как ваше полное имя?  
\- Васкез!  
По крайней мере, последнее слово она оставила за собой. Однако хлопнуть на прощание дверью ей не удалось.


End file.
